The Best Night of His Life
by kirr1001
Summary: Can the popular womanizer Inuyasha and just an ordinary, good girl Kagome solve their problems and make this night memorable? AU


**This took me like fuckin' forever! I'm just so happy that it's done xO**

**And the accident what happened to Inuyasha's car... I guess you will never know when I don't know either xD**

**Hope u'll enjoy it =)**

* * *

It was going to be best night of his life. Damn right it was going to be. Though he always thought like that when he went to a party with Miroku.

There was a voice behind them. Both boys turned and saw a car drove towards them. It was dark blue convertible. Five people in it were screaming, swaying their hands and beers in them.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Where did you leave that drunk of yours?" yelled one of the boys when the car drove past them. "Hope your dig's big enough to fill the hole in your ego!"

His yell and others laughter echoed in a dark street.

"You can put your own in your fucking ass!" Inuyasha yelled back, waving his fist though the car was far already.

"Hey buddy, relax", Miroku slapped his back. He was getting drunk pretty fast. "You'll get your car back. Now just focus on women."

"There is no fucking without a car", he grunted.

"What? Sure there's! I don't have a car and I'm doing just fine!"

"Yeah because you fuck dorks", he said and dropped his smoke on the ground, then crushed it with his black sneaker. "You just look always the body. There must be something in head too..."

"Aren't you emotional today", Miroku smirked with that way what Inuyasha hated. "Is there someone special in Inuyasha's mind? Maybe Ka-go-me?"

"Shut up", he said. "I'm not going to think that bitch tonight. It's fucking over, just one night thing."

"That's what I wanted to hear", Miroku said and offered new smoke to him. Inuyasha took it greedily. When they had walked about three blocks, they arrived to the main place. Their friend's, Iori's house was brown and all of it's windows were open which kept the whole street lousy. The music rumbled and someone was already hurling on the porch. Inuyasha snorted to pathetic sight and went inside from open door.

"Sorry man", Miroku murmured and tapped the boy's back when he threw up over the railing. Then he followed Inuyasha.

The house was cramped up bunch of drunken and jacked teens, everybody were dancing, not caring if they were in the living room or bath room. Few were making out and other few drinking and laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku parted when Miroku ran right away to four girls on the stairs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to living room, hoping he would find some punch. He saw few girls wink at him and glancing temptingly. Understandable, he wasn't so plain looking. He had long black hair which was quite unique. His eyes were grey and his face harsh looking but utterly handsome. He was wearing black hoodie and red tight jeans. On his left ear he had a silver skull.

Finally he saw his savior; lilac liquid in a big jug. He smirked and went to the table. Flirting wasn't going to work without an alcohol.

"Inuyasha, dude!" he heard a voice when he gulped the drink down his throat. He turned his head and saw a boy who had bluish black hair on braid and blue smirking eyes. Inuyasha rolled his own but nodded anyway in greeting. Bankotsu came to beside him, leaning against the table. "So what's up?"

"Just drinking. Fucking dull party", Inuyasha snorted then eyed Bankotsu. "I see you ain't."

"Huh? Oh yeah", he nodded towards the jug behind them. "Not strong enough. I'll just get Jen and go to my place. There's a real whiskey."

"Go ahead", Inuyasha said and gazed around the room. He saw to hall where was Miroku and a certain brunette in his arms. "But I don't think she's ready to go yet."

Bankotsu looked at him confused then followed his gaze to girl and Miroku who had his hand on her butt. The girl was giggling and stroked Miroku's brown hair.

"What the-" Bankotsu cried, stood up and walked to them. "Hey! What the fuck Jen? !"

Inuyasha watched amused and drinking from his glass when Bankotsu grabbed Miroku by his violet dress shirt's collar. Miroku raised his hands in defend, not really in panic, he was used to these situations. The girl, Jen near them just rolled her eyes when they argued, bored already in both of them and went away. Bankotsu didn't even notice and it looked like Miroku's careless face was pissing him off more and more. Inuyasha got bored too and stood up. He went to kitchen which was quite empty, only two girls chatting eagerly to each others beside the desk. When they heard him, they turned around and Inuyasha met two familiar green eyes.

"Well hi you", she almost whispered in her most silken voice, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey", Inuyasha answered and eyed at her.

"I think I'll go find Rui", said the other girl who felt like third wheel. And was right. "Bye Nana."

Nana just nodded without taking her eyes off of him. She stared at him like a meal. When the red head was gone, she walked to him seductively, her hips swaying. Damn, she really had a nice body.

Nana had a green nasty eyes and pretty little face. Her hair was blonde and looked now even curlier than before. She was wearing... Oh god, was that even a dress? It almost exposed her little butt and showed everything about her gorgeous legs. Thought they weren't as gorgeous as Kagome's...

He immediately shook his head. _No. That bitch's done. Done, think somethin' else... Boobs. Nana's boobs are bigger. That wasn't so hard wasn't it?_

"Like what you see?" asked Nana, smirking.

"Don't know. You?"

"Totally", she said and licked her lips. "You haven't called, Inu-kun. Why is that? Didn't you miss me?"

God, he hated that name. But answered anyway. "I've been busy."

"With your car?" she asked and grinned at his riled face. She came closer then put her hand to his jean's pocket and grabbed his smoke carton. Without asking she took one smoke to her mouth and set it on fire. Then she dropped the carton and was suddenly all over him; her breast were pressed against his hard chest, one tanned leg around his own, her right hand around his neck. Inuyasha didn't move, just stared at her intensively. Nana took the smoke out of her mouth and blew to his face.

"You know", she whispered in a sultry whisper. "I don't care a shit about the car. Sure it was nice extra but I can fuck you right here if you want."

Inuyasha breathed when she ground her hips against his, pressing to his certain places of course on purpose. He put his hands on her waist, keeping her in place. Her breath smelled like beer and there was raw desire in her eyes. Poor girl, had she waited him that long?

_Maybe I should just give her some reward._

"Here? You've become very naughty girl, ya know?" he whispered and moved his hands little lower. "Why's that?"

"'Cause of you of course", she said. "Inu-kun..."

"Yeah?", he have to grunt because her hand had now threw the smoke away and was stroking firmly his manhood through his jeans.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" she whispered and started suck his neck. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Sex with Nana had always been good.

He had met Nana a year ago, at Miroku's birthday party. She was that crazy girl who drank anything what was alcohol and kissed with everyone who was even a little hot. After that night they had have sex once in a while which had changed even less often when he had met Kagome.

_Kagome._

Why was he still thinking that lamer girl?

"Well babe?" Nana interrupted his thoughts, her mouth now on his chin. "Do you want me to?"

His answer remained mystery because something other thing caught his attention than Nana's tongue on corner of his mouth. He saw through the kitchen's window to dark outside where was a little children's swing. And on the swing was one certain black-haired girl.

And suddenly everything in him went off. There was no fire anymore in any part, not even down there though a very pretty girl was rocking her body against his. _Fuck..._

Inuyasha sighed silently then grabbed Nana's shoulders and pushed her slightly away. His body didn't burned for need even a bit.

"Inu-kun?" Nana breathed, narrowing her green eyes.

"Gotta go", he just said and was about but she grabbed his wrist.

"Inu-kun, what the hell? What's wrong with you?", she insisted. "While ago you weren't goin' anywhere. Well not little Inu anyway."

He grimaced to her lust-filled eyes when her gaze trailed to his crotch. Honestly he hated that look and hated those stupid names. To his penis! At least now.

"Let go, bitch", he grunted and struggled his hand free.

"What did you say?" she cried, her eyes wide but he was already going. "Inu-kun!"

He walked through the living room to the hall and there to outside. The porch was empty and air chill. He was about to take a smoke but then he remembered that Nana had threw it to kitchen's floor.

_Stupid dork woman._

He sighed and thought about going to behind the house. Was she still there? Was it even her? There was lot of black-haired girls in the world.

He stood there for a moment then he jumped over the trailing. He slowly walked around the house, behind it where the swing was. It wasn't empty; in it was Kagome.

When he had first met her it had bothered him that she looked so much like Kikyo, his first girlfriend. Kikyo had been the first and only girl he had cared so deeply. He had met her in junior high school and everything had gone perfectly unlike anything else in his life before. His father was distant and workaholic and his mother died when he had been kid. He really didn't see anything in his life what to live for. But when he met Kikyo something had changed. Kikyo had straight deep black hair and amzing brown eyes. The whole girl was amazing. He had felt this new feeling which was at the same time odd but wonderful though he didn't want to admit it even today. It was love, it had to be. They started dating and after three months they had sex. It had been the first time for both of them and after that Inuyasha felt that he cared for her even more. But after that it was Kikyo who changed. She became something she had never been; cold, harsh and jealous. She didn't let him talk to other girls at all, sometimes not even to his friends. She complained about everything he did; his hair, dressing, what he liked to do, listen and watch. Inuyasha tried his everything to keep her with him, tried to do everything like she wanted but maybe he always knew that it was inevitable. Kikyo dumped him soon after their first time.

When Inuyasha had met Kagome at high school, he had been careless and very popular among the girls. He had have sex with everyone and was known womanizer. But then Kagome started to be his tutor.

Inuyasha had always thought that she was just some nerd. Quite pretty nerd but still a nerd. But just after a week, he had noticed that she was something much more. She didn't tread him like the other girls; blushing, giggling all the time or touching him suggestively. She just tried to teach him, nothing more. That both confused and irritated him. He was Inuyasha Takahashi, no one didn't say 'no' to him. So he tried himself; when he went to her house or she came to his, he always wore something sexy and had came from shower. He had made her blush one time when he had opened his home's door, wearing just a towel around his waist. He started talk to her seductively, sometimes quite dirty. But when he had started touching, she had lost it. Her face had turned deep red from anger and shame, she had yelled to him that if he would do anything like that again she'd slap him so that his nose would be flat. He chuckled at the memory; it had confused him even more. She had been nothing like he had thought.

He saw her figure on the swing. Her wavy black hair was in ponytail and she wore a violet skirt and black blouse. Her back was towards him. When he saw her like that, even though he tried to deny it, he became nervous. He really wanted that smoke now...

Kagome kicked the ground slightly so that the swing moved a little. He walked as quietly as he could closer to her.

"Starin' at the stars?" he asked when he was brave enough. Kagome gasped silently and turned her head around. She didn't even bother to look at him over two seconds when she stood up from the rusty swing and was already going.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Nothing, let me go", she said calmly and tried to push him away.

"Nu-uh", he said firmly and squeezed her arm. "You know, it's nice to say if you're pissed off or somethin' else stupid, not fuckin' disappear like that."

She didn't react to his words. She just stood there as far from him as she could with her arm trapped in his strong hand, her eyes were beneath her black bangs. She acted almost like Kikyo that time; just let him talk, worry, try to understand then left him scared, alone and baffled.

_Same manipulative, difficult, crazy wenches. Well not this time, fuckin'n damnit! _Inuyasha thought now angry and grabbed her other arm too, turning her fully to him and forcing her to look at him. He was so tired to read her damn mind, try to think what he did wrong, try to understand why everything went to hell when he let himself care even just a little. The life was full of crap if anyone asked from him.

"Are you even listenin' bitch? !" he shook her as he yelled to her face. "How many guys you've been fucking after me? ! I pity them 'cause your not that good! Your face looks like a horse's ass when you cum 'n your fuckin' cunt tastes like-"

After that he had to rewind things over in his head. He had said those pretty ugly things to her, probably because he was drunk or just a jerk or mad, there was this huge pain in his left cheek and Kagome wasn't all that introverted anymore. No, she was very open right now, her face was red like always when she was mad or hurt, there was tears which fell down from her brown eyes and she was yelling at him.

"You know, you smug idiot, the world doesn't spin around you, at least not my world!" she yelled, backing away from him. "You think that if you sleep with a girl she's ready for you anywhere and anytime! You think you're so good with girls and everyone falls for you from the very first sight! Well guess what? I'm not a beauty, I have never had a boyfriend before, I'm clumsy and yes maybe my cum doesn't taste quite good; I have my flaws but I am not a stupid! I'll recognize eventually a guy who acts like a total asshole! And you Inuyasha are an asshole! So please, go have sex with other girls, fine by me but leave me alone! It's not like I'd liked you that much!"

For a long time he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring when she ran back to the house, her voice still echoing in his head. Slowly his hand rose to his now red cheek, where she had **hit **him. No one had ever hit him before. Oddly it cooled his head a little. And now his bad words and his anger felt like a dream.

_She likes me, huh? _he thought bitterly. _What a liar._

He walked to the swing and leaned against it's pillar. It felt cold and rough next to his hurt cheek. Now way she liked him, even Kikyo didn't. They were all the same, right?

What had he done wrong? He had even waited that she would call or they would meet again after that night. He had even tried to call her for himself! He never did anything like that. And he certainly wasn't bad in... car... So what was the damn problem?

_She fucking likes me? ! _he kicked the swing's pillar so hard that it twisted.

_It was so hot. So hot that it felt like he could choke but happily accept it. Had it always been this hot? Or was it because of her? It wouldn't be surprise._

_He couldn't stop. His hips moved itself, keeping his pace fast and eyes closed. It was something different, something more what he had felt before. His breathing was hard and uneven, all his senses were going wild._

_'Kagome. Kagome. Kagome', was all he could think about with every touch, with every pant and every squeezing the car's black seat. He remembered her every smile, every kiss, every hug, every... God._

_Though he was so close and he wanted to go on all the way to the end, he couldn't help but hearing that little voice in his head, little voice that knew she wasn't all right. She wasn't responding to his movements at all, she was just quiet and lay there, making it feel like he was... raping her. So with everything he had, Inuyasha slowed down and opened his eyes. He blinked to what he saw. Her eyes were closed but not from pleasure; she had squeezed them tightly shut. Her hair was spread beneath her, all over the seat and looked gorgeous as ever. Her face was red, lips little swollen from kissing and her breathing was as hard as his. That very sight would have made him cum right then and there but not when he couldn't see her pretty eyes. And not when he was so confused about why she was like that and where these strange emotions had come from inside him suddenly. Why it stung when he saw her like that?_

_He gulped and tried to find his voice. _

_"Kagome", came his raspy voice. She didn't react. He stopped his movements fully then took her hands from his shoulders and squeezed them. "Kagome."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him. "Why-why are you stopping?"_

_"Does it hurt?", he asked, gazing at her intensively. He **ached** but decided to leave his lust for a moment._

_"N-no... I mean, yeah a little. B-but it's okay", she said and looked away._

_Inuyasha wasn't the kind of guy who took his own pleasure when a woman just laid there, feeling nothing. His ego was big enough to want that he too gave the pleasure to other, a passionate and heavenly pleasure at least. Especially when it was with her._

_"Look at me", he said, dropped her hands and then grabbed her chin, turning her face to him. Her eyes were hesitant. The most beautiful girl on the earth._

_Slowly he started moving again but when her eye lids were about to close, he spoke again, his voice husky and uneven, "No. Look at me."_

_It was the most erotic thing he had ever done. Looking in her brown, big eyes and moving inside her, seeing her face turn sweaty and redder. Soon she started gasping for the first time and that sound was like music to his ears. He moaned and pressed his forhead against her. His hips hit hers faster and harder and he thought he was going to explode. But then, like by instinct, she moved her hips quickly, lifting her bum slightly from the seat._

_"Fuck..." he allowed himself whine._

_"I'm sorry!" she blushed. "I'm sorry."_

_"No..." he groaned. "Do it again."_

_He slipped his hands on her waist._

_"Move with me, Kagome", he whispered in her ear. She let out a gasp and did as he told. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back and he forgot everything; there was no other world outside the car, there was just him and her, his and hers hands, lips, hips, legs, ears, gasps and cries._

_"Inuyasha", she cried softly, clinging to him like she was drowning. He wanted to hear that voice forever._

Inuyasha stood there, looking at the swing where she had been a moments ago.

After a weeks tutoring, without either one's notice, they had came closer. They had laughed together, fight of course but just little fights and spent time together in other way than studying. He didn't really remember where it had started, maybe when they had kissed under her home tree but suddenly they were 'dating'. He never had taken that word too seriously, it had always been just some kind of state after he had found some other to fuck.

With Kagome they hadn't immediately gone to sex. All they had done was just hanging out, talking and kissing. Well, maybe some petting too. And what had bothered him the most was that nothing wasn't bothering him. Not the lack of sex or the whole dating thing with Kagome. They had agreed to keep it secret from the school. It could had been quite shock to the students; the popular womanizer Inuyasha and just ordinary, good girl Kagome.

It was just the same Saturday night like the all others. Except that night he had taken her to ride at the beach, she had quietly opened her jacket, his eyes had widened, she had said that they could do it for real and then they had have sex.

Inuyasha rubbed his black hair. Maybe only that night he had been honest with himself. Maybe that night had fully fucked his head up and messed things when they had been simple and easy, without these feelings. It had been the most feverish, amazing and emotional night of his life and it wasn't just about the sex, he had to confess it now. When he had seen her tonight, his heart had skipped a beat, his hope had risen, everything had felt meaningful again.

He liked her. Really liked her, just like Kikyo, truly and deeply.

"Fuck", he muttered and ran back to house, after Kagome.

"Wow, Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, grinning when Inuyasha rammed at him. There was a reason too for his smug face; Sango, one of his girls, her brown, long hair down and just slight make up on her face. "What's the hurry?"

"Can't explain. Did you guys saw Kagome?"

"Yeah, she ran to upstairs, pretty upset", Sango frowned. "You know why?"

"No", Inuyasha said quickly when he saw her face.

"Well there's definitely something going on", Miroku said surely. "So what, my friend?"

"Not now, gotta go", he just answered. He could deal with those later, Kagome was now far more important. In this party were lots of guys who could do anything to get laid and she definitely wasn't too ugly for that.

At the upstairs was bathroom, another living room and few bedrooms. He hoped she wasn't in those where the grunts and gasp where coming from so he walked towards the living room. But when he passed the bathroom's door, he heard a soft sob. Inuyasha stopped and slowly pressed his ear against the door. A familiar girl's sniffles were heard and he sighed deeply. It was now or ever, he had to make things right again.

"Kagome?" he said loudly enough for her to hear. The noises stopped inside the bathroom and there was no answer.

"Kagome?" he tried again, this time more firmly.

"Go away", came her soft, broken voice.

"No. I wanna talk to you."

"Too bad, I don't want to talk to you."

He swallowed his irritation. "Yes, I know I said few bad things but open this door so I can explain."

"No! I don't want to hear or see you ever again. It's over. Though there really wasn't anything between us..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't say that", he said.

"Leave."

"No! Open this fucking door!", he shouted and grabbed the doorknob.

"Bite me!"

_With a pleasure, you stupid bitch. _"Damnit, Kagome! I'm not the kind of guy who yells at the girl through the door! I'll say this just once; open this damn door!"

He noticed from the corned of his eye that he wasn't alone anymore in the hallway; couple of heads peeped from the living room, confused (and drunken) expression on their faces. But damnit to the hell, he didn't care a fuck.

"Kagome!", he shook the doorknob.

"Just... leave me alone", she whispered, a new sob coming from her throat.

"That's it!" he yelled furiously and desperately, backed away a bit then gave a strong kick at the door. He didn't have to do it again; door opened from his strength and revealed the white bathroom. On the floor sat Kagome, staring at him with wide eyes. Her cheeks were wet from crying.

"What the fuck?"

"Is he nuts?"

"He broke the door!"

He heard the voices and saw how the people weren't in the living room anymore but stood behind him.

"What fuck you're looking at? !" he yelled, walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. He took the chair from near him and placed it under the doorknob so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Then he looked at Kagome in the eyes.

"You wanted to play hard", he glared at her. That seemed to wake Kagome up from her trance.

"Play?" she asked, breathing hard and stood up. "You think this is some kind of play? ! Your unbelievable, you know that? ! Get out off here!"

"Sorry, I gotta pee!" he yelled madly.

"Okay", she nodded and he saw one tiny tear fall over her cheek. "Then I'll go."

_The yelling isn't working with her, asshole_, he cursed himself. When she was about to grab the chair away from the door, he took her hand gently but firmly. "Wait."

"I'm tired of your insults, let me go", she whispered.

"I have to tell you something-"

"I don't want to hear", she snapped, looking him in the eyes. He felt all of his anger go down, everything changed when she looked at him with those big eyes. Suddenly he wanted so badly to kiss her.

"No!" she cried and tried to pull away when their faces came too close. "I won't let you fool me again!"

"What? What the fuck are talking 'bout?"

"You won't use me again!"

"Use? Who fucking used who, Kagome? ! You were the one who said, hey let's have sex. Then after a whole week I finally see you and you hit me!"

She struggled free from his grasp and leaned against the sink, hugging herself. "Yes. You were the first guy I gave myself and then you just go and take the next woman who comes."

Inuyasha didn't know which was stronger; his anger or confusion.

"Why I'm so stupid?" she whispered, pulling her messy hair out. She let her guard down and sank to the floor, sobbing heart breakingly. Something inside Inuyasha just died at that moment. He couldn't watch her tears, her pain. He just couldn't. He slowly took her hands out off her hair and knelt in front of her.

"Kagome", he said seriously, his tone almost desperate. "What did I do? Make me understand. Please."

Bravely she raised her head and looked straight to his face.

"Sunday morning", she said, her voice trembling. "I thought that you'd be happy if I'd come to your house and say hi."

His eyes widened.

"I guess you understand now. Can I now just go home-"

"No!" he shouted suddenly, startling her. "You don't get it! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh really?" she flared again. "You have a explanation to this too? Well, I'm really curious to hear! Inuyasha, I saw you kissing that girl at your home door, don't try to deny. You'll only hurt me more."

Inuyasha eyed her broken face calmly. How could she be so beautiful even when she was hurt?

"I'm not denying it", he sighed but then grabbed Kagome by her shoulders. "But she kissed me. She was there only to ask the homeworks from me."

"You could had pulled away", she muttered.

"What can I say, princess?" he let himself smile a small smile and touched her cheek. Kagome's confused eyes widened. "I'm used to it, you know? Everybody kiss me and I've always just let it happen 'cause it's never been so big deal. I forgot that when I have a girlfriend, I can't let that happen anymore."

Kagome looked at him and he could have sworn that he saw a hope twinkle in her brown orbs. But then she slapped his hands away. "No. You're lying. Y-you can't care about me. I'm just Kagome. I'm not pretty, I'm boring... You can't..."

She shook her head furiously.

"Kagome", he whispered softly and placed her head between his large hands. Their gazes met and everything seemed to melt away. Inuyasha pressed his head against hers, closing his eyes. What was this connection between them? How could she make him feel these feelings? One moment she drove him mad and the next he felt like his heart could burst from all the caring he felt for her?

"None of those girls who you think are so pretty and popular, none of them make me feel like you do. None of them isn't important", he confessed to her, keeping his eyes closed. Maybe he'd screw this up, maybe she would leave him when he had let her in, like Kikyo did. So he tried to enjoy for every second he could spent with their skin against skin.

"I like you, Kagome. So much", Inuyasha whispered. Then he waited for her answer. But when it never came, he opened his eyes carefully to look at her expression. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth open. Her chest rose and fell quickly and he could feel her heartbeat.

"Inuyasha", she finally let out a gasp then raised her trembling hands to his face. "Y-you... You mean it?"

He nodded. A sob got stuck in her throat. She kissed him.

Suddenly he felt like a starving man, who had forgotten the food's taste but now when he got it, he couldn't get enough. His arms found their way around her little body, his lips melting against hers. He wanted to make her lips swollen, to show everyone that this girl was his. She tasted amazing, felt amazing, smelled amazing... She was perfect. He wouldn't let her go ever.

Her hands were on his hair, she didn't need to do anything more than stroke it, tug it and he was lost. Their sighs mixed in each others mouths and everything was now and here.

"Woman", he chuckled when their lips had parted and her breathing was on his wet lips. "You're quite something."

She giggled in answer. "It's all because of you."

"Kagome", he whispered and stroked her smooth cheek. She licked her lips and captured his gaze.

"Inuyasha... I... I want to do everything right from now on. Now more kissing other girls, okay?"

"Or guys", he added. She nodded.

"I don't want you just for a while", she said. "I want to have you forever."

His heart beat faster at that. Forever? Was he ready for that?

"Of course we'll take it slow", she hurried to say. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me", he smirked. _I can deal with forever._ "We'll take it slow."

"And... no secrets?"

"It's a deal. Fuck, Kagome you're bossy."

She giggled cutely at that and he smiled. Then she got serious again. "Okay, if it's no secrets, then... I have to tell you something. And remember that I won't force you to anything, okay?"

He tilted his head puzzled, waiting for her to continue. Kagome took a deep breathe.

"I might be pregnant."

_What?_

The whole world seemed to stop. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he could only stare at his girlfriend...

...who was pregnant with his child.

"Inuyasha?", she asked softly. "Please say something."

"Wha... How... Wha-what?"

"I'm so sorry!" she said, touching his cheeks. "I should had take care of the contraception. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

For a moments which felt like forever, he stared at her scared face.

_I'm going to be a father? _

"Whe-when did you noticed?" he asked, his voice now more sure.

"Four days ago. My period are late. But like I said, I won't force you to anything so I-I understand if you want to break up with me-" she was silenced by his finger against her lips.

"It... It's going to be all right, Kagome", he whispered and pulled her to his arms. Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Inuyasha...", she whispered. "Thank you."

"Keh, I can be many things but not a coward who leaves his woman alone immediately when things go complicated."

"No, you're not", she agreed and kissed his neck. "But nothing's sure. This can be just a coincidence."

"Can we... Can we forget it just for tonight? Right now I just wanna be happy that you're with me", he asked whispering.

"Yeah. Me too", she raised her head and smiled to him. "It's a deal."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smiled back. Everything was going to work out. They would get through this together. They could think about the future, the school, the friends and the babies tomorrow. This night was just for them. They shared a long kiss.

"Wanna get out off here?" he asked, smirking. She laughed at his face.

"Very."

With that Inuyasha opened the bathroom's door and they ran. They ran to the downstairs, her hand in his, collected many puzzled gazes and yells but it didn't matter a thing. Nothing would ever matter but Kagome.

It was quite pretty night, the dark street empty and quiet. The wind was cool but his home wasn't far away.

"I heard about your car. I'm sorry", she said kindly.

"Keh. I can life without it for a while."

"I miss it", Kagome murmured. Inuyasha gazed at her beside him and smirked a smug smirk.

"Oh really?"

She blushed and squeezed his warm hand. "Stupid."

He laughed. _Kagome. My Kagome._

They fell quiet for a moment, just walking, satisfied with each other's presence.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Mm?" she asked and looked at him. His eyes were on the sky, something in his gut tightening with quilt.

"You taste better than the best candy", he said and flashed a loving smile to her. It seemed to took a moment from her to realize what he meant.

"Thank you", she gave him a huge smile, her eyes shining only for him. Inuyasha let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The homecoming had never felt better.

* * *

_Of course we had sex all that night. Morning we bought the pregnancy test for her. She wasn't pregnant. After that we agreed to take care of the contraception everytime. We noticed that we were quite good with agreeing._

_Our dating wasn't a secret anymore in the school. It was a bit shock like we had thought; we even heard a rumor that someone had have a heart attack. Kagome hoped that it was just a rumor._

_Miroku took it well. He's now dating with Sango, probably tomorrow not._

_Things are quite good with Kagome. Except there was this one time when Nana kissed me but she's now dead 'cause Kagome murdered her. I had to apologize for two days but because she's my Kagome she forgave me._

_I think I'm in love with her. But we take it slowly so I'll tell her when I just feel like it. I know she loves me. Of course she loves, everybody loves me._

_But the only love I need is Kagome's._

End?

Yes, End


End file.
